Eren Kawahara
Eren Kawahara is an original character by GEODULE. Design Eren is always seen wearing a plain scarf, which could vary in colour depending on his mood. He usually wears a hooded winter coat which is usually either white, blue or black, again depending on his mood at the time. He has soft, black hair with black eyes, although his left eye is just an extremely realistic prosthetic. Sometimes he wears a medical eyepatch instead of the prosthetic. Despite his love for fedoras, he hardly ever wears his unless he is about to do something badass. He also wears his blue headphones whenever he is bored, even if he is not listening to music. Personality Eren is surprisingly mature for his age, although he has no idea how humans reproduce. He is described as a mad genius, despite seeming relatively calm in most situations. He is often found reminiscing about the past that left him broken, although he almost always pretends to be happy when he is around other people so that they don't get worried about him. He is also a yandere for Ashii Lovelace, but he appears as a dandere most of the time. Plot Prologue : Eren had been brought up mostly by his father due to his mother dying from giving birth to his younger sister. He had a decent childhood, being raised in his wealthy family (with his father owning a highly successful security drone company) which had also been close to the Mukami and Sakamaki families. Despite having an upbringing that quite a few would envy, he is unable to remember the feeling of a mother’s love since he was very young since when she died. As a result of this, he is mostly confused when faced with acts of affection from other people. : He had always been highly intelligent, but he was definitely not the isolated nerdy type you might be expecting. He was the leader of a group of friends during school, Maverick Squadron (Eren had a strange obsession with jets for most of his life, so the name made sense at the time). The group was highly respected by the students, and dreaded by the teachers (good luck trying to make Maverick Squadron follow rules!). Most students had pretty much no chance of becoming part of the squadron unless they were close friends with Eren or another member. They mostly did crazy things at school, but once they were older they moved on to doing crazy stuff outside of school...hehe…Nothing illegal though, This mainly consisted of saving people from being mugged, wrecking criminal’s attempts at smuggling and other vigilantic acts of bravery. : And then they did something REALLY stupid... More plot coming soon! Trivia * Most people think that Eren's ability to drain insanity and manipulate the darkening was gained because the darkening itself seemed to like him quite a bit, although the real reason is unknown to pretty much everyone except a select few (And no, it's not because of magic). * Eren has been able to torture Sachiko Shinozaki a number of times, even when she is supposed to be the most powerful being in Heavenly Host. * If you take away his fedora, you're basically dead unless he forgives you (which is very rare when it involves his fedora). Appearances * Corpse Party: RP WIP http://www.roblox.com/games/84236215/Corpse-Party-RP-W-I-P * Corpse Party Role Play http://www.roblox.com/games/244579098/Corpse-Party-Role-Play Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alive